


Densen

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Allergies, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hypochondria, M/M, Silly
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “O que significa, Kei? É febre de feno, só é a primavera, não sou contagioso!”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Densen

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Densen**

**(Alergia)**

Yabu espirrou.

Tirou um lenço e estancou o seu nariz.

O tempo de ir a atirá-lo, e espirrou outra vez.

Repetiu a mesma operação, mas o enésimo espirro fez-lhe compreender que ia a ser um ciclo infinito, por isso decidiu de pôr a caixa dos lenços ao lado do sofá da sala de estar, onde estava sentado, e de esperar que o destino seguisse o curso natural.

Quando Kei voltou para casa encontrou-o mais ou menos nas mesmas condições.

Ficou parado na sala uns momentos, a olha-lo com a cabeça inclinada dum lado.

“Kota... o que é que tens?” perguntou em fim, esquisito.

“Febre do feno, acho.” respondeu o maior, em voz nasal e como se não pudesse respirar.

Deitou-se no sofá e levou-se uma mão na frente, a olhar ao seu namorado com ar suplicante.

“Acho que estou a morrer, Kei-chan! Faz algo por favor!” implorou-o, sofredor.

Inoo resfolegou ligeiramente, sem responder.

Logo foi para o banho com ar determinado, e quando voltou Yabu não pôde focar bem o que tinha nos braços.

Sentou-se, a tempo para ver o seu namorado lançar-lhe uma máscara.

“Mete-a.” disse-lhe, impaciente, e começou a pulverizar desinfetante spray ao seu redor.

Kota olhou-o surpreendido, a colocar-se em pé e prestes a protestar, mas o menor levou uma mão, como para silencia-lo ainda antes que começasse a falar.

“Para! Não te aproximes a mais que um metro de distância, Kota. Nunca se sabe.” disse-lhe, com um sorriso benevolente que na opinião de Yabu chocava com as suas ações.

“O que significa, Kei? É febre de feno, só é a primavera, não sou contagioso!”

Inoo franziu o sobrolho, e Kota foi seguro que se tivesse ousado aproximar-se também tivesse-lhe dado uma palmada nas costas.

“Sim, querido. E estou seguro que os espanhóis também dissessem assim aos nativos americanos a falar da varíola.” respondeu, com uma expressão quase incomodada quando o maior espirrou pela enésima vez.

“Kei... não é infeccioso. Não é uma doença e não é um vírus. Só é uma simples alergia, por amor de deus, não sejas o mesmo melodramático!” ainda tentou de convence-lo, a falhar miseravelmente.

Naquela noite, no sofá e coberto por um mero lençol, com um abastecimento vitalício de lenços na mesinha, Kota não deixou de espirrar nem sequer por um momento.

Kei estava a salvo no quarto, com a porta fechada bem, e o maior estava quase seguro que tivesse-a selada para impedir-lhe incursões noturnas.

Yabu suspirou e rezou de sarar em breve.

Não queria que Kei, a informar-se em rede, decidisse que fosse melhor coloca-lo em quarentena para travar o contagio.


End file.
